Ratigan in the Closet
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: As Basil, Fidget, and the others investigate in a human house, Ratigan snatches Fidget away and locks him and himself in a closet. Basil and the others look for the right tools to get Fidget out.


**Professor Ratigan may be superiorly intelligent, but let's say he locks himself in there in all the while of holding Fidget hostage.**

Fidget and his friends explored around a human house until a rat, stalked all of them. It was Ratigan! Fidget devised a plan. "I'll distract him while you run and I'll catch up with you," he announced.

"But for goodness sakes, be careful," Basil warned.

"You distracted him, too, haven't you?" Fidget asked.

"Yes, I remember that," Basil recalled, "But if something happens, holler."

"Good luck," Olivia whispered.

"Hey Ratigan! Come and get us!" Fidget taunted and caught up with his friends as fast as he could, but was picked up by the ears by Ratigan, who sped away from Basil and the others with the bat his grip. "Since you made it through the times when I tried to feed you to Felicia and threw you overboard, let's see how well you'd do in this closet, eh?"

Ratigan threw Fidget inside a closet and shut the door behind him. Who would've thought? It was no mystery that that clever rat had not only trapped the bat, he had _himself_ locked up.

"Who would've thought such an intelligent professor would trap himself in here?" Basil wondered, "Now, let's focus on looking for something to rescue Fidget before he dies."

Fidget frowned at the rat. _I thought he was smarter than that,_ he thought and without sitting around, he looked for a way out, while Ratigan continuously banged on the walls. "If you want to get out, then help me!" Ratigan said with a superior look on his face, "Unless you want me to die with you."

"Well, think of it this way," Fidget began to point out angrily, "We can starve to death without food and there's nothing in here that will quench our thirst! Have you ever made a mistake in your life, Mr. Perfect? Are you afraid? This is no safe haven, it's a prison!"

"Of course, I have," Ratigan reacted in anger, "And I am afraid, but I'm trying to look for a way out!"

"And there's no way in heck that I'm helping you after what you put me through, such as feeding me to your cat and throwing me overboard!" Fidget raged, then added, "You know what else? Basil, Dr. Dawson, Livy, and her dad will find me and save me!"

"Don't hold your breath, Fidget," Ratigan retorted.

"Sure, I will!" Fidget said provokingly, "Basil will track you down no matter where you hide, you ugly, slimy, sewer rat!"

That for sure rubbed the rat the wrong way because it was either Fidget let him out or the bat will die, so he advanced himself towards him in attack position and soon, they were both brawling one another.

They fought until the bat won the exhausting battle and he managed to catch his breath as he made his way to the closet door.

"Fidget, is that you in there?" Basil asked.

"Yeah, Basil, it's me!" Fidget answered fearfully, "Hurry, Basil! Get me out of here before Ratigan wakes up!"

One thing's for certain, Basil could tell that Fidget was getting worried by the minute. "Okay, we'll make sure that doesn't happen, but please just be patient with me and I'll get you out of here," Basil, with a key in his hand, said and to Toby, he added, "Hoist me up, Toby."

Toby was eager to please his master. "Good boy," Basil praised.

Normally, Fidget was tempted to scratch all the walls, but knowing that Ratigan would hear it, he stood behind the closed door, taking a deep breath, waiting for Basil to let him out. Fidget's chances of being rescued had officially increased because he knew Basil and the others will come for him whenever he needed them most. He was worried sick about them and _they_ were worried sick about _him_!

Once the door was unlocked, the bat was free from bondage and he fiercely embraced his friends. "I knew I could count on you!"

"Ready to go home?" Olivia asked him.

Fidget nodded.

His relief was brief when Ratigan recovered from Fidget's punches and growled behind the bat who escaped from him. "You think you've won, but I will always follow you no matter where you go," Ratigan roared.

"If you think you can handle your fall off Big Ben," Fidget jeered, "See what you can do without your pair of gloves and shoes!" He showed the rat a pair of shoes and gloves, thus Basil ringing the bell in front of Ratigan.

Ratigan was momentarily surprised and idly scanned his hands and feet. _How did Fidget manage to take off my gloves and shoes?_ he wondered. He was now fully exposed as a sewer rat.

"Alright, let's get Fidget home safely, where he belongs," Basil announced.

Ratigan went after the mouse detective, until the grey figure lunged himself at the rat, pursuing to rescue Basil, yelling as he pushed Ratigan inside the closet, "Hey, you leave him alone, you slimy rat!" Basil closed and locked it after Fidget saved him.

The Flavershams pulled the bat to safety and Basil and Dawson climbed aboard.

Fidget was home and safe at last.

The End


End file.
